


the chase has just begun

by dutchydoescoke



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: “Joshua Faraday. I didn’t expect to find you in a Downworlder saloon.”Shadowhunters fusion fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Am I writing the next fic in the cheerleader universe? No. Am I writing the next fic for the Texts From Rose Creek series? No. Am I finishing my kink meme fill or the bondage fic I’m totally not writing? No. Instead, have this, AKA the one where I cherry-picked parts of the Shadowhunters universe for my own amusement. Almost all of my knowledge is from either the TV show or the wikia. I will not touch a Cassandra Clare novel with a fifty-foot pole, so if I get anything wrong, I really don’t give a shit.
> 
> I blame liggytheauthoress, my filthy enabler/best friend. She's the worst.
> 
> Anyway, rambling over. Fic title from "Monsters" by Ruelle. Series title from "This Is The Hunt" by Ruelle, because this show ate my life.

Faraday left as soon as he was able to slip away unnoticed. He didn’t want to be obvious when he left, wanting to keep his runes and his stele, wanting to not have a target painted on his back. And being a hunter without his runes was tantamount to standing in a puddle of lamp oil and striking a match. It wasn’t a question of if he’d go up, but when.

His sister had been a werewolf, turned by a wolf with a grudge against hunters, and she’d been killed by hunters who swore she was evil. The first rune he’d learned after that was the remembrance rune, worn on his arm as a reminder of why he left.

When Sam Chisolm walks into the backwater bar he’s hiding in and pulls out a blade, taking care of Dan in seconds, Faraday isn’t entirely surprised. All-black tends to be the chosen wardrobe of hunters everywhere.

He doesn’t so much as twitch while everyone tears out of the building, though he takes advantage of the chaos to roll his sleeves down a little more to hide his runes. He doesn’t know if Sam’s loyal to the Academy or not, but he doesn’t need to risk it. He left without being stripped of his runes first, he knows they’re out for blood.

Not that it helps, since his face is apparently recognizable enough. Either that, or the voyance rune on his neck isn’t as well-hidden as he thought.

“Joshua Faraday. I didn’t expect to find you in a Downworlder saloon,” Sam calls. Faraday has one of his guns out and on Sam before he even fully registers that he’s moving. He’s managed to evade them for nearly a decade, he’s not ending that streak because of a single hunter in a backwater bar. “Easy, I’m not taking you in.”

“Forgive me if I’m hesitant to believe the word of someone who just sliced Dan to hell and back,” Faraday says, gun still firmly aimed at Sam’s chest. Hunters might be better than the average person, but they were still mortal. “And you might as well call them what you think they are.”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that ‘Downworlder’ is a polite way of saying ‘hellspawn’, and Faraday never gave a damn about prettying up the language they used.

“I don’t mean it like that.” Sam tucks his blade away and holds up his hands to indicate that Faraday shouldn’t shoot him where he stands. It’s damn tempting to do it anyway, but a dead hunter would bring the full wrath of the Academy down on his head, and he likes having his runes.

There’s a noise outside that says a mob’s forming and calling for Sam’s head and Faraday tilts his head towards the door. “Your public calls.”

“I never saw you,” is what Sam says in reply and Faraday takes it for the offer it is, tucking his gun back in his holster and nodding at Sam.

It’s a shame, after that, that he gets grabbed by Earl and Dickie. A little sleight of hand and a use of a glamour later, Dickie’s on the ground with an extra hole in his head and Earl’s missing an ear. Mundanes, honestly. He’s never had the disdain for them that other hunters—his own parents—had, but it doesn’t take a genius to notice all the weird-looking marks covering his skin and put together that he shouldn’t be messed with.

He picks up his guns from the ground around Dickie’s hips and dusts them off, cleaning the dirt out of the runes carved into the handles. Technically speaking, applying them to his guns didn’t mean a thing, but superstitions were superstitions, and he’d never known a hunter who didn’t mark their weapons somehow. He’s sure Sam has his blade marked somewhere, and he knows his own mother had runes carved into almost every inch of her bow. He tucks them back in their holsters when they’re as clean as he can get them and starts towards the stables. He needs his damn horse back.

His horse is being held by someone that Faraday’s at least 75% sure he didn’t gamble with, even when the guy stands up straight and starts looking awfully familiar. He’s just glad it’s not another hunter to deal with.

“How much for his horse?” By the fucking angel, Faraday’s had it today. He turns and glares in Sam’s direction, but his anger fades when he sees the Faerie that rides up next to him, pointed tips of her ears sticking out from under her hair.

“Who’s she?” He’s curious as to why on earth a hunter’s riding with one of the Fair Folk, especially one that sliced a warlock to hell and back less than an hour ago.

“Joan of Arc,” Sam says, like that’s any help. The Faerie, for her part, just tilts her chin up like she expected him to be curious and seems to think a minute before answering.

“My name’s Emma Cullen,” she says and Faraday knows that’s only part of the truth. Faeries don’t offer up their names, even if they can’t outright lie, which means it’s a name she uses and one that offers very little power over her. “This is my associate, Teddy Q.”

Teddy’s human, he can tell, though he probably has the Sight, if he’s friends with Emma. Sam talks a little more, tells him it’s impossible, that they’re the only two on the job so far.

Faraday’s never been one to pass up a challenge, and if it has the bonus of Sam not handing him in, he’s all for it. Might be fun, even.

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanation for this universe:
> 
> I got into Shadowhunters and, ten minutes into the pilot, went “I’m already plotting the AU based on this oops” and my best friend went “it took you that long?” because she’s terrible.
> 
> After I finished s1, held off for another week and some change, and ended up going “I’m trying so hard to refrain from writing a Shadowhunters fusion”, she went “doooo iiiit”. And then reminded me of Magnus’s line from the s2 promo. (“You’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right.” - Magnus Bane, done with his boyfriend’s shit.) And then reminded me that our first thought was legitimately Faraday. (TBH, though, Faraday’s not exactly a good Alec parallel.)
> 
> This series will, inevitably, have Faraday/Vasquez and Goodnight/Billy because I am nothing if not shipper trash.


End file.
